Amor en la Oscuridad
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Sinopsis: Xanxus Di Vongola es el hombre mas influyente en toda Italia, empresario y mafioso, guapo y rico, el amante de todos desearían tener. Tsunayoshi Sawada es un joven cuyo oscuro pasado lo obliga a vender su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan por obra del destino?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: KHR le pertenece exclusivamente a Amano Akira-Sama porque de otra forma se violarían todos entre si mientras las chicas graban.

Sinopsis: Xanxus Di Vongola es el hombre mas influyente en toda Italia, empresario y mafioso, guapo y rico, el amante de todos desearían tener. Tsunayoshi Sawada es un joven cuyo oscuro pasado lo obliga a vender su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan por obra del destino?

Advertencias:

-Lemon(relacion sexual explicita).

-Violacion(todos sabemos que es ewe).

-Yaoi (relacion chico-chico).

-AU (universo alterno).

-Muerte de un Personaje.

- y la peor de todas…mi mente mostrando cuan loca y morbosa puede ser, en publico(?.

-Origias, parafilias (ni pinshi idea de que es pero quería ponerlo)

-tambien creo que es algo Occ, no se

-masoquismo, etc etc..

Regalo para 19'Mika-chan'91…te amo(?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Contrato.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, Tsunayoshi se levanto de la cama de su habitación y comenzó a prepararse al ver la hora.

Se baño con sales aromáticas, y cubrió su delicado cuerpo con una bata de la más fina seda de color rojo con detalles dorados, después de eso fue directamente al tocador donde comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello castaño cuyas hebras, para su desgracia, parecían revelarse en contra de la gravedad.

Finalmente, cuando termino de prepararse, se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Su cabello perfectamente peinado atado en una coleta baja, sus grandes ojos color caramelo luciendo opacos y cansados, su piel siendo mostrada sugerentemente y la bata cubriendo precariamente su cuerpo.

Una vez que se dio el visto bueno agarro la máscara que estaba en la mesita, era una media mascara veneciana de color dorado con delicados bordados en color rojo, y se la puso.

-aquí vamos...Tu puedes-se animo a sí mismo el joven inspirando y saliendo de la habitación.

-Oya Oya…temprano como siempre Natsu -saludo sonriente su "compañero" que a diferencia de él, tenía una bata color índigo, el cabello (que era de un tono azulado) suelto y una máscara a juego con su ropa.

-Deja de bromear Owl –respondió "Natsu" con una mueca en su hermoso rostro.

-Vamos…no peleen chicos, hoy tenemos clientes muy importantes, es por eso que Otou-san nos libero para hoy –dijo otro joven de cabello blanco y alborotado, vestido con una bata blanca y una máscara plateada con detalles en violeta.

-¿Bianchi también vendrá Shiro?- pregunto Tsuna con tono sorprendido, Bianchi era para todos ellos la "Onee-san" y también una de las mejores.

Ella a diferencia de los demás mostraba libremente su rostro y nombre real, en cambio los demás se escondían en mascaras de fantasía y nombres falsos.

-Exacto, necesito a mis "Yonkou" para esta noche-dijo una profunda voz que los tres hombres reconocieron de inmediato.

Allí vestido de traje y fedora estaba su Jefe o "Padre", Reborn uno de los siete Arcobaleno, se preguntaran ¿Qué es un Arcobaleno? Los Arcobaleno son los dueños de las "casas de compañía" (porque en definitiva no era un burdel del montón) más famosas del mundo.

La casa del Cielo "Giglio Nero" en Francia, Manejada por Luce.

La casa del Sol "Millerfiore" en Italia, Manejado por Reborn.

La casa de la lluvia "Cavallone" en Japón, manejada por Colonello y Lal Mirch.

La casa del Rayo "Bovino" en Rusia, manejada por Verde.

La casa de la Nube "Shimon" en América, manejada por Skull.

La casa de la Niebla "Varia" en Inglaterra, manejada por Viper.

La casa de la Tormenta "Ryuzaki" en China, manejada por Fon.

Cada uno de los jefes tenia a sus "Cuatro Emperadores" los cuales eran la elite de la elite.

-Han llegado-anuncio Bianchi entrando a la habitación donde los cuatro hombres hablaban, Bianchi era una mujer de belleza increíble, piel blanca, oscuro cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes, a demás de ser poseedora de un cuerpo de infarto.

-Bien, más vale que no lo arruinen…-la negra mirada de Reborn les advirtió que no perdonaría ningún solo error.

-Hai-asintieron los cuatro avanzando detrás de su Jefe en dirección al salón donde se encontraban sus invitados.

Allí había cuatro personas, un hombre de largo cabello blanco y ojos grises, otro de corto cabello negro y ojos de azul-metalizado, un hombre de cabello castaño y expresión cansada, y finalmente estaba Xanxus Di Vongola sentado en un sofá individual como si fuera el mismísimo Rey.

.-.-.-.-.

Xanxus era una persona sin paciencia y eso era de conocimiento común, era impaciente, irritable y de mal carácter, pero también sabía que tenía que hacer un buen trato con el bastardo de Reborn, porque esa escoria tenía buenos contactos y una increíble influencia en el bajo mundo por su posición como Arcobaleno.

Por eso se sentó tranquilamente, acepto el tequila que le ofrecieron, y se dispuso a esperar sin dejar un solo momento su actitud de superioridad y arrogancia digna de un Rey.

Para alivio de sus compañeros, Reborn no tardo en aparecer, seguido de otras cuatro personas.

-"_Así que esa basura trajo a sus juguetes favoritos"_- pensó Xanxus dejando de lado el vaso de vidrio y parándose, con sus ojos carmesí fijos en su presa.

-Es un placer volver a verte Xanxus-dijo Reborn con formalidad, con la fedora cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro dándole una apariencia atemorizante.

-Vamos al grano Kasuga-ordeno Xanxus que no estaba para rodeos.

-Vrooii maldito jefe –gruño Squalo rodando los ojos ante su impaciencia.

-.. ¿Porque tengo que trabajar con hombres? -se lamento Shamal cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de fastidio, a su lado Hibari permaneció en silencio pero con una mirada malhumorada en el rostro.

-Por supuesto, pero...aquí les presento a mis mejores ofrendas de paz-dijo el Arcobaleno señalando a los Yonkou.

Y fue entonces cuando Xanxus lo noto, al joven de cabello castaño y a su atrayente y peligrosa aura.

-Tú, ven conmigo-ordeno Xanxus señalando descaradamente a Tsuna, que obedeció la orden de inmediato, tan pronto estuvo parado al lado del trono Xanxus volvió a hablar-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-mientras esperaba la respuesta se dedico a observar detenidamente al joven.

-Me conocen como Natsu mi señor-respondió Tsuna con voz suave con el rostro ligeramente cabizbajo y sus ojos fijos en los rojos de Xanxus.

-Siéntate-ordeno Xanxus señalando el cojín de seda que se encontraba a sus pies, Tsuna obedeció con movimientos elegantes y sugerentes, apoyando su rostro en la piernas de Xanxus, el cual pareció complacido por la docilidad ya que comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, aunque con un poco mas de fuerza de la debida.

Los demás también se habían acomodado, Shiro estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Squalo, Owl estaba parado tras Hibari rodeando con sus brazos en cuello del hombre y Bianchi estaba sentada en el regazo de Shamal acariciando el cuello de su camisa.

De esa forma la reunión comenzó, Tsuna estuvo impasible y perfecto como siempre, con una actitud dulce y sumisa, esa era la actitud que los hombres poderosos adoraban, inocencia, sumisión y dulzura, esa gente enferma adoraba follarse a ese tipo de persona.

También estaba del tipo de Shiro, que era juguetón y lanzado o del tipo de Owl, que era rebelde e impulsivo o quizá el tipo que era Bianchi, que casi sin darte cuenta te seducía con sus toques suaves e insinuaciones sutiles.

Los cuatro estaban instruidos en todo tipo de cosas, ya sea política, ciencia, economía, filosofía, artes…

Todo con tal de complacer a sus clientes.

Finalmente la reunión termino y tanto Reborn como Xanxus llegaron a un acuerdo, firmarían el documento, pero como garantía para evitar una traición Xanxus se llevaría a uno de los emperadores y Reborn recibiría una enorme cantidad de dinero.

-Dime Vongola... ¿a cuál de mis chicos quieres?-pregunto Reborn acariciando a León que era su camaleón mascota.

Xanxus sonrió con sadismo y estiro los cabellos de Tsuna forzándolo a alzar la mirada.

-quiero a este-dijo con voz profunda, Tsuna se estremeció interiormente, presintiendo que no terminaría nada bien.

-Trato Hecho, mañana en la noche haremos el intercambio- dijo Reborn despidiendo a los cuatro hombres.

Tsuna permaneció donde se encontraba, aun sintiendo las ardientes manos del empresario acariciándolo, hasta que recupero la conciencia y abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¿¡QUE!?-grito el joven levantándose bruscamente y encarando a Reborn, los otros tres habían optado sabiamente retirarse, o más bien Bianchi les obligo a salir amenazándolos con un pastelillo, ella podia ser tan bella como quisiera, pero su cocina podría matarte con solo olerla.

-Lo que escuchaste, te irás a vivir con Xanxus Vongola durante un mes –dijo Reborn, su mirada no admitía ninguna replica, Tsuna estaba preparado para debatir sin importarle una mierda si recibía una paliza por parte del hombre por su desobediencia hasta que el sonido de un celular lo distrajo.

-¿Qué pasa Fuuta?-pregunto Tsuna atendiendo de inmediato y pasando rápidamente al lado de Reborn que solo se limito a seguir su camino, sabiendo que el joven Sawada cedería tarde o temprano, porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba el dinero que le otorgaba.

-_**Lo está haciendo de nuevo Tsuna-nii**_-lloriqueo la voz de un niño, en el fondo se podían oír gemidos y gritos a demás de unas risas.

Tsuna apretó la mandíbula con rabia antes de consolar a su hermano pequeño.

-Ya voy para allá Fuuta, esconde a I-Pin y Lambo en mi habitación, ¿está bien? No te preocupes, estarán bien-susurro Tsuna consoladoramente mientras corría rápidamente hacia su habitación donde se deshizo de la máscara y la bata, poniéndose rápidamente sus bóxers, unos desgastados pantalones negros, una remera naranja y una sudadera donde guardo el celular, se puso sus tenis y salió corriendo poniéndose la capucha, sin importarle que era más de media noche y que podía ser asesinado en un parpadeo.

Tsunayoshi corrió con todas sus fuerzas por las calles del "Barrio Rojo" y tomándose unos atajos pudo llegar a una de las aéreas mas precarias de la ciudad, ni siquiera parpadeo ante el sonido de disparos o gritos desesperados, simplemente corrió hasta llegar a una de las casas más al fondo.

Donde entro con rapidez azotando la puerta y cogiendo el bate de beisbol que siempre estaba allí.

Con pasos furiosos se dirigió a donde se oían gritos y gemidos, tan pronto llego pudo ver la horrible escena que para su desgracia tenía que ver casi todos los días.

Allí estaba su madre, Nana Sawada completamente desnuda e ida, bañada en semen y sake, su padre la penetraba sin pudor alguno mientras reía junto a otros dos hombre que se encontraban con él, Tsuna no los conocía, y no deseaba hacerlo, así que haciendo uso de su fuerza y furia los noqueo a los tres con el bate, teniendo especial saña con su padre Iemitsu Sawada.

-¿Mama? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Tsuna soltando el bate lleno de sangre, pero tan pronto vio que su madre no tenía heridas se alejo de ella y agarro a los dos hombres por el cuello y los arrastro hasta la salida, echándolos de la casa de una patada- ¡LARGO!-grito furioso.

Paso de largo de su inútil padre y fue hacia su madre sacándose la sudadera para cubrirla con eso, sintiendo impotencia de verla en ese estado, a su dulce y amable madre...ella había terminado consumida por su ebrio e inútil padre, por lo que Tsuna como hijo mayor debía de hacerse cargo de sus hermanos y de ella, Iemitsu no era bien recibido pero su madre insistía en abrirle las puertas de la casa todo el tiempo.

-Tsu-kun…lo hice de nuevo ¿verdad?, lo siento hijo mío.-lloro Nana recuperando la conciencia por unos minutos, cuando la droga dejo de hacerle efecto.

Tsuna cerró los ojos antes de formar una dulce sonrisa, la misma que utilizaba en su trabajo, una falsa inocencia, una falsa ternura… una vulgar mentira.

-no te preocupes Mamma, solo duerme-respondió Tsunayoshi metiéndola en la bañera y limpiando la suciedad de su madre, Nana cerró los ojos y siguió llorando en silencio, sintiéndose patética y avergonzada.

Una vez que estuvo limpia, Tsunayoshi la seco y la vistió, recostándola en la cama y dejándola dormir, luego fue a la cocina donde su padre aun estaba inconsciente y con sangre en el rostro, producto de la furia de Tsuna. Este con una fría mirada en sus ojos castaños le agarro de su rubio cabello y tiro de él, arrastrándolo en el frio suelo, importándole una mierda los pedazos de vidrio y que estaba desnudo, abriendo la puerta trasera para lanzarlo al descuidado patio y luego volvió a cerrar la puerta, trancándola con llave.

-maldición…-gruño Tsuna apoyando su frente contra la puerta, antes de suspirar y armar una nueva mascara en su rostro, para ir a su habitación, donde sus pequeños hermanos lo recibieron lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Tsuna-nii-lloraron los tres, completamente asustados, aferrados a su hermano mayor, hermano que apenas tenía diecisiete años.

-Hey…Tranquilos ¿están bien?-pregunto Tsuna con dulzura acariciando sus cabezas, con su mirada suavizándose.

-Estamos bien-hipo Fuuta, el segundo hijo de cabellos rubios y ojos miel, que tenía diez años.

-Tsuna-nii, ¿tu estas bien?-pregunto I-Pin, a su lado, su gemelo Lambo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes heredados de la madre de su madre, ambos tenían el cabello negro y cinco años.

-por supuesto, porque yo soy un súper héroe- sonrió Tsuna antes de levantarse-¿ya comieron? ¿se bañaron?-pregunto el joven, suspirando ante las negativas- bien, vayan a bañarse, yo preparare la cena- ordeno con tono mandón.

-Si Señor-corearon los tres haciendo un saludo militar antes de correr hacia el baño, Tsuna los vio irse, antes de dirigirse a la cocina para limpiar el desorden y empezar a cocinar.

-ya casi no hay comida…-murmuro el castaño con tono aprensivo sacando algunas cosas de la heladera.

Termino de cocinar y llamo a los niños para bajar, los cuales obedecieron rápidamente y se dispusieron a comer. Tsuna se exaltó al ver la hora, ya que pasaban de las once de la noche y los mando dormir a todos.

Tsuna subió poco después, y fue a dormir, no sin antes asegurarse de que todos estaban en sus camas, tanto sus hermanos como su madre.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, cogió el teléfono móvil y marco un número.

-_**Vaya Vaya...no pensé que aceptarías tan pronto Dame-Tsuna**_-la burlona voz de Reborn le contesto al segundo timbrado.

-será bajo mis condiciones, sabes como es mi situación Reborn-murmuro Tsuna con tono cansado- lo único que pido son dos horas libres el domingo por la tarde –pidió el castaño.

-Aunque no eres nadie para ordenarme o pedirme algo, te lo concederé, solamente por ser uno de mis mejores trabajadores, no te acostumbres-respondió el hombre antes de colgar.

-Esto es una mierda…-susurro Tsuna dejando que las lagrimas bajen por su rostro, esa noche lloro hasta dormirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Asdfsasdf si lo se, me odian :3 , pero el pedido fue "un X27 tragico" ewe, sho solo cumplo..Peeero, se que les gusta 7.7 porque ustedes son unas sadomasoquistas(? ewe..

Lynne

Fuera

Paz!

PD: casi muero al caer del colectivo c': pero no fue nada grave :v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: KHR le pertenece exclusivamente a Amano Akira-Sama porque de otra forma se violarían todos entre si mientras las chicas graban.

Sinopsis: Xanxus Di Vongola es el hombre mas influyente en toda Italia, empresario y mafioso, guapo y rico, el amante de todos desearían tener. Tsunayoshi Sawada es un joven cuyo oscuro pasado lo obliga a vender su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan por obra del destino?

Advertencias:

-Lemon(relacion sexual explicita).

-Violacion(todos sabemos que es ewe).

-Yaoi (relacion chico-chico).

-AU (universo alterno).

-Muerte de un Personaje.

- y la peor de todas…mi mente mostrando cuan loca y morbosa puede ser, en publico(?.

-Origias, parafilias (ni pinshi idea de que es pero quería ponerlo)

-tambien creo que es algo Occ, no se

-masoquismo, etc etc..

Aclaraciones:

-Hablan los personajes-

-_**Hablan por teléfono :D**_-

-_"Pensamientos de los personajes"_-

-_Parlare in otro idioma(?_-

Regalo para 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.

Conviviendo.

Tsuna se levanto un poco más tarde de lo que debería y maldijo en voz baja corriendo a la cocina a preparar un desayuno rápido y también el almuerzo para sus hermanitos.

Tan pronto término, fue a despertarlos y les ordeno prepararse para la escuela, mientras ellos lo hacían, Tsuna aprovecho para vestirse velozmente.

Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin desayunaron medio dormidos mientras su hermano mayor les preparaba las mochilas y les metía los almuerzos.

Tan pronto terminaron de comer salieron en dirección a la escuela donde llegaron a tiempo record.

-Tengan un buen día, y recuerden: no se acerquen a extraños, no acepten nada de nadie que no conozcan, tengan cuidado, miren a ambos lados antes de cruzar y no corran en la calle–dijo Tsuna dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y saliendo corriendo para tratar de llegar a la escuela tan pronto sea posible.

Le costó lo suyo, pero logro llegar a tiempo.

-Hahi, casi no lo logras Tsuna-san-susurro Haru Miura, su compañera de asiento y vecina, ella estaba al tanto de su situación y siempre accedía a cuidar a los pequeños hermanos Sawada cuando podía.

-Yo… ¿estás bien Tsuna? Pareces cansado-comento otro de sus compañeros y amigo, Yamamoto Takeshi era la estrella del beisbol y bastante popular, siempre alegre y sonriente...Pocos sabían la época en la que él estuvo a punto de suicidarse, cosa que no hizo gracias a Tsuna, el Japonés (que hace apenas unos años se había mudado a Italia, a diferencia de Tsuna y Haru que habían nacido en Italia pese a su ascendencia oriental) estaba recostado contra la mesa con el libro levantado a modo de tapadera.

-No le hables con tantas confianzas al Decimo-replico Hayato Gokudera, el cual era 100% Italiano aunque su nombre indicara lo contrario (Su madre Lavina siempre tuvo una obsesión con los japoneses), con una mirada ceñuda en el rostro. Nadie entendía la razón del porque Hayato insistía en llamar de esa manera a Tsuna, pero nadie osaba preguntar al Genio Delincuente el por qué de esa decisión.

-Tenía mucho Trabajo-murmuro Tsuna desviando la mirada, ellos tres eran los únicos que conocían su "Vida Oculta" aunque los últimos no del todo.

-¡Sawada, Miura, Yamamoto, Gokudera! Presten atención o los expulso de mi clase-bramo el maestro que era un horrible hombre de apariencia grotesca, incluso su nombre era extraño: Gola Mosca.

-Si Profesor-respondieron los cuatro, con Tsuna agradeciendo interiormente la interrupción, después de eso, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema.

Las clases siguieron con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su fin, los cuatro amigos se despidieron en la entrada del Instituto y cada uno siguió su rumbo.

Tsuna camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda donde un lujoso auto negro se encontraba estacionado.

Sin miramientos entro en el coche, encontrándose con la cara de Reborn.

-Chaos… Dame-Tsuna –saludo el hombre de las patillas arrancando y manejando en dirección al centro comercial, Reborn siempre le llamaba de esa manera, quizá para burlarse de su ascendencia y de él sin que nadie lo note, ya que "_Dame_" significaba bueno para nada.

-… ¿Por qué vamos a-su pregunta se vio interrumpida por la fría respuesta del Arcobaleno.

-Si vas a vivir con Xanxus Vongola, entonces debes vestirte con elegancia-espeto Reborn sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

-Hiiieee ¿¡que!? Reborn, sabes que no tengo dinero –reclamo el castaño temiendo por su bolsillo.

-Obviamente no lo pagaras tu Dame-Tsuna, ni aunque te privara de tu salario por cinco años podrás pagar lo que compraremos hoy-contesto el Arcobaleno rodando los ojos, en su hombro Leon le saco la lengua como burla.

Tsuna suspiro aliviado por un segundo, y después cayo en cuenta de otra cosa.

-espera… ¿¡Quien lo pagara entonces!?-cuestiono el castaño con la voz más aguda de lo que un hombre debería tener.

-Xanxus por supuesto –respondió Reborn con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras estacionaba el auto.

-HIIIIII…-volvió a chillar Tsuna con el rostro horrorizado, ¿ese aterrador hombre le compraría ropa? Y para colmo le había autorizado a Reborn, _Reborn, _el uso de su dinero. Oh Dios…esto no podía estar pasándole, su intuición le advirtió que eso no sería todo.

-Baja de una maldita vez antes de que te golpee-dijo Reborn abriendo la puerta del copiloto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-ah…s-si –respondió Tsuna sobresaltándose, pero obedeciendo la orden.

-Sígueme –ordeno el Arcobaleno caminando hacia la entrada del centro comercial con ese aire amenazador pero que aun así atraía las miradas sobre él, Reborn era un hombre atractivo, y muchas personas habían intentado meterse en su cama, pero nadie era lo suficientemente bueno.

Tsuna secretamente lo admiraba pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, aun tenía una poco de dignidad.

Ambos entraron en el inmenso lugar, con Tsuna encogiéndose un poco ante la mirada de la gente cuando pasaba.

Reborn se adentro en una de las tiendas más caras de ropa para hombres, con Tsuna tras él con rostro atemorizado.

-oh! Reborn que sorpresa verte-exclamo femeninamente un ¿hombre? Con el cabello peinado en cresta de color verde y ropa extraña, tenía unos anteojos de sol.

-Lussuria, necesito ropa para este chico-Dijo Reborn señalando a Tsuna.

-Mira nada mas, pero que chico tan lindo, es bellísimo, como una muñeca ¿Es tu novio?-pululo el mencionado Lussuria con una sonrisa brillante.

-Es uno de mis Yonkou – respondió el Arcobaleno mirando algunas prendas, Lussuria paro de revolotear alrededor de Tsuna para quedarse mirando a Reborn y al castaño alternativamente.

-…oh, bueno –dijo Lussuria juntando las manos – no te preocupes, encontraremos algo que te quede divino querido, déjalo todo en manos de Mami Luss –sonrió el Hombre y Tsuna tembló- puedo preguntar, ¿Quién es el cliente?-mientras decía eso recogía unas camisas.

-Xanxus y necesito ropa para todo un mes-contesto el Arcobaleno pasándole a Tsuna unos pantalones de cuero negro, Lussuria grito como fangirl.

-¡Manos a la obra!-exclamo el Okama, porque Tsuna estaba seguro de que lo era, porque ningún hombre normal se emociona tanto al comprar ropa.

Tsuna fue obligado a entrar en el probador poniéndose una infinita cantidad de conjuntos, que variaban de ropa común hasta cosplays eróticos.

-_"Dios...si existes, ten compasión de mi"_-lloriqueo Tsuna interiormente al verse sepultado por una infinita cantidad de ropa.

Luego de una considerable cantidad de horas, Reborn por fin quedo satisfecho, Lussuria estaba radiante por la cantidad de cosas compradas y Tsuna estaba sentado en un sillón recuperando el aliento, no entendía como a las mujeres podía gustarle.

-bien, ahora que estas presentable debemos irnos-dijo Reborn terminando de pagarle a Lussuria.

Y en verdad Tsuna estaba increíblemente hermoso vestido con un pantalón negro que se pegaba a sus piernas, una camisa naranja con los primeros botones abiertos y un elegante saco negro con plumas blancas en el cuello a modo de decoración.

-Natsu-kun..Podrías mostrarme...tu rostro de Yonkou?-pregunto ilusionado Lussuria, el peli verde siempre había querido conocer el rostro de los Yonkou por eso se sintió levemente decepcionado al ver a Tsuna.

Este asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse, cerrar los ojos y relajar su postura volviéndola más refinada y elegante, cuando abrió los ojos estos se habían oscurecido un poco tornándose de un naranja oscuro, su mirada dejo de ser tan brillante e infantil y se torno seductora.

Lussuria abrió la boca de par en par al ver la diferencia, de un niño debilucho y asustado paso a ser un hombre seductor y confiado.

-¿Qué te parece, _Luss_?-pregunto haciendo sonar el "Luss" como un gemido que causo un estremecimiento en el okama.

-es…impresionante –parpadeo el hombre, Reborn solo sonrió arrogantemente antes de hacer un gesto a Tsuna y ambos salieran de la tienda cargando una cantidad considerable de bolsas.

Al igual que cuando entraron acapararon las miradas, pero esta vez por un motivo diferente, ya que Tsunayoshi se veía como un actor.

Al entrar al auto Tsuna volvió a su comportamiento normal, y Reborn también.

-..hiii, eso fue incomodo-lloriqueo el muchacho apenas notando por donde Reborn manejaba.

-escúchame bien Dame-Tsuna, porque no lo repetiré…_tienes que hacer que quede satisfecho _–el oscuro tono utilizado estremeció a Tsuna hasta el punto de recordarle cual era su verdadero propósito.

-si señor-murmuro con la voz carente de sentimientos y volviendo a ser Natsu tan pronto Reborn le entrego su máscara.

-confió en ti, mi niño favorito-susurro el hombre dándole un demandante beso y acariciándole el rostro, o al menos lo que se veía de él.

Tsuna ni siquiera parpadeo, solo se limito a responderle el beso de la forma que a su Maestro le gustaba, ya que después de todo Reborn lo entreno personalmente en el arte del sexo.

Ambos llegaron a la enorme mansión que estaba hacia las afueras, la Mansión Vongola se erigía en todo su esplendor.

Afuera para recibirles se encontraba un horrible hombre que se presento como Levi Ah-Tan que los guio hasta el estudio de Xanxus sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna con desprecio y envidia.

-¿Boss?-pregunto el hombre asomando la cabeza entre la puerta hacia el estudio, Tsuna respingo un momento al escuchar algo estrellarse allí y abrió los ojos asustado cuando la cabeza de Levi volvió a emerger, pero con pedazos de vidrio y sangre- pueden pasar-murmuro quedamente abriéndoles la puerta.

Tsuna siguió a Reborn tratando imperceptiblemente de esconderse tras él, pero cuando su mirada se detuvo en el hermoso hombre de piel morena con unas cicatrices que le quedaban de maravilla, exóticos ojos rojos y despeinado cabello negro sintió que dejaba de respirar por un segundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Xanxus se sintió profundamente irritado cuando su descanso fue interrumpido por la basura de Levi y se tomo la molestia de demostrarlo haciendo gala de su famosa puntería al lanzarle una botella de vodka a su sirviente y acertando en la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres Basura?-gruño acomodándose en su "Trono" y entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Reborn y su puta ya están aquí Boss-murmuro sin contener el tono celoso y despectivo al nombrar a Tsuna.

-hazlos pasar escoria –ordeno poniéndose recto e ignorando el insulto, su mirada se entrecerró al ver a Reborn y cabeceo un saludo, luego su mirada se fijo en el joven de cabello castaño y sintió el deseo arder por sus venas al ver su deliciosa figura pero frunció el ceño al ver la máscara.

-Chaos Xanxus, te presento a mi niño favorito, mi _Natsu_-sonrió arrogantemente recalcando el "mi" y abrazando a Tsuna con descaro sintiéndose complacido cuando el otro frunció aun más el seño.

-Tsk..-bufo con enfado cruzándose de brazos y ladeando el rostro – no viniste aquí para juegos, pon las malditas condiciones y lárgate de mi mansión basura-ladro demostrando una vez más su adorable carácter.

-…siempre tan amable-ironizo el Arcobaleno pero luego se puso serio – Natsu no debe quitarse la máscara _nunca, absolutamente nadie debe ver su rostro_, nada de preguntas personales y tiene que tener dos horas libres los domingos por la tarde, fuera de eso todo en orden – dijo Reborn cruzado de brazos.

Tsuna estaba silencioso, consciente de su papel y su contrato, pero cuando Xanxus asintió y firmo el documento luego de leerlo sintió que su intuición gritaba.

Reborn se retiro y Tsuna quedo a merced de ese hombre, el cual se levanto con los ojos aun fijos en Natsu y le ordeno.

-Kasuga…sígueme- bramo saliendo del despacho a paso veloz y majestuoso – tu, escoria lleva sus cosas a la habitación que esta a lado de la mía-ordeno señalando imperiosamente Levi, que por cierto seguía desangrándose.

-como ordene-murmuro entre dientes fulminando a Tsuna con la mirada, pero obedeciendo a su amado señor.

-Tu, Basura…te enseñare la casa y te diré las reglas-dijo Xanxus girándose hacia Tsuna el cual asintió en silencio- jamás y bajo ninguna circunstancia entraras a esa habitación – dijo señalando una a la izquierda – segundo cuando te llame acudirás enseguida ,sin importar lo que estés haciendo, a complacerme, tercero no hablaras ni tocaras a nadie que yo no permita…eres _mío _ahora-siseo con posesividad brillando en sus ojos carmesí.

-si señor-murmuro con voz sedosa y sumisa, lo cual causo una pulsación de deseo en Xanxus.

Xanxus era un hombre que seguía sus instintos, y gracias a eso fue capaz de llevar a Vongola a la cumbre, superando a sus ancestros y dominando a Italia, por esa razón no se refreno cuando sus hormonas le ordenaron follarse al muchacho en ese mismo instante, en _ese _lugar, en un pasillo de su mansión donde cualquiera podía pasar y verlos.

Tsuna cerró los ojos cuando el Vongola estampo sus labios contra los suyos en un fiero y salvaje beso cargado de lujuria sintiendo como su piel se erizaba ante los bruscos toques que el otro proporcionaba a su cuerpo.

-Ah…-gimió Tsuna cuando su camisa nueva fue arrancada con brusquedad por Xanxus y sus manos, oh _maravillosas manos_ acariciaban su torso y jugaban con sus tetillas de forma deliciosamente tortuosa.

-te tomare aquí y ahora pequeña puta-murmuro Xanxus con los ojos cegados por el deseo y la lujuria, sintiendo la necesidad de reclamarlo como suyo.

Tsuna asintió torpemente casi sin saber qué hacer, porque a diferencia de sus otros clientes, con Xanxus experimentaba una sensación de pura sumisión, de deseo, de _placer, _ una sensación que lo volvía loco e inestable.

Vagamente noto como sus pantalones eran despojados al igual que sus bóxers, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando arranco la camisa de Xanxus y se las arreglo para desabrochar sus pantalones, porque gracias al cielo el hombre no usaba cinturón..o quizá sí y lo había lanzado por allí..como sea, esos detalles no importaban.

Ambos estaban a punto de tener sexo en un pasillo que podía ser cruzado por otra persona en cualquier momento y les excitaba.

El aire se sentía pesado, ambos estaban sudorosos, las manos corrían dejando un rastro de fuego en ambos cuerpos y los labios se unían desesperado con las lenguas luchando por la dominación.

Hasta que ya no pudieron soportarlo y Xanxus empalo su dotado pene dentro del ano del joven Sawada, el aire se les fue y Tsuna vio blanco, sin saber cómo nombrar a ese inmenso placer que sentía.

-tan delicioso, tan estrecho..tan _mío_-siseo Xanxus cerrando los ojos y degustando el cálido lugar que se tragaba a su polla con entusiasmo.

-ah..Xanxus-gimió Natsu echando la cabeza hacia tras y suplicando al de ojos rojos que se moviera de una maldita vez.

Xanxus ni lento ni perezoso comenzó a embestirlo con ímpetu, como una bestia salvaje, follandoselo hasta que no pudiera pronunciar ninguna sola palabra coherente a parte de "_Xanxus_" o "_Mas_", Tsuna no podía evitar las lagrimas que se escurrían debajo de su máscara a causa del placer y un poco del dolor por la brusquedad de Xanxus.

Ambos estaban en su punto máximo, y lo sabían Tsuna cerró los ojos y emitió un largo gemido al correrse sintiendo como sus paredes se contraían (y esforzándose para hacerlo un poco mas también) alrededor del miembro del Vongola obligándolo a derramar su escencia en el, cosa que Xanxus disfruto profundamente ya que de esa manera lo marcaba oficialmente como suyo.

-ah…-tartamudeo temblorosamente Sawada dejándose caer al suelo y apoyando su espalda en la pared cuando sus piernas se encontraron incapaces de sostener su cuerpo.

Xanxus se quedo parado viendo como el muchacho se encontraba respirando agitadamente, sudado, con las piernas abiertas y su semen mezclado con sangre derramándose de su ano, la imagen lo encendió lo suficiente como para saber que estaba preparado para la segunda ronda.

Tsuna se erizo en su lugar al ver la mirada de deseo encenderse de nuevo en su "Amo" e interiormente lloriqueo.

-"**Hiiiii porque me pasa esto a mi?**"-lloro pero dejándose cargar por el otro hombre hasta la habitación de donde no saldría hasta la mañana siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

:v segundo capítulo hecho…espero que me haya quedado bien uwu tres mi primer Lemon de esta pareja kufufufufu.

Jue taaaaaan hermozo…gracias por los favoritos y alertas c: aunque mi corazoncito se rompió un poco ante la falta de comentarios QAQ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: KHR le pertenece exclusivamente a Amano Akira-Sama porque de otra forma se violarían todos entre si mientras las chicas graban.

Sinopsis: Xanxus Di Vongola es el hombre mas influyente en toda Italia, empresario y mafioso, guapo y rico, el amante de todos desearían tener. Tsunayoshi Sawada es un joven cuyo oscuro pasado lo obliga a vender su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan por obra del destino?

Advertencias:

-Lemon(relacion sexual explicita).

-Violacion(todos sabemos que es ewe).

-Yaoi (relacion chico-chico).

-AU (universo alterno).

-Muerte de un Personaje.

- y la peor de todas…mi mente mostrando cuan loca y morbosa puede ser, en publico(?.

-Origias, parafilias (ni pinshi idea de que es pero quería ponerlo)

-tambien creo que es algo Occ, no se

-masoquismo, etc etc..

Regalo para 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dolor

El tiempo había pasado con rapidez, y ya habían pasado dos semanas, de forma que ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro.

En estos momentos el joven Sawada se encontraba bebiendo un cappuccino y acompañándolo con un pedazo de pastel regalado por Lussuria, que para su sorpresa era uno de los empleados de Xanxus, al principio había estado aterrado de que este pudiera revelar su identidad y su verdadero rostro, pero inesperadamente el okama lo había adoptado como una especie de hijo y juro que guardaría su secreto.

Lussuria tendía a venir de visita bastante seguido y se quedaba hablando con Tsuna por horas y horas hasta que un cabreado Xanxus lo expulsaba a gritos (y para qué negarlo...Con balazos también).

Tsunayoshi había aprendido a llevarse bien con Xanxus, de forma que después del sexo, solían quedarse a hablar un rato hasta que el mayor volvía a su trabajo y Tsuna volvía a ser una bonita decoración, o en todo caso jugaba con Besta, el ligre mascota de Xanxus.

Su relación había cambiado drásticamente en una fiesta en la que asistió como acompañante de Xanxus.

_**Flash Back**_

_Esto era terriblemente incomodo, pensó Tsuna para sí mismo mientras sonreirá cortésmente agarrado firmemente al brazo de Xanxus, sentía la poderosa mirada del público femenino y masculino tratando de intimidarlo con sus ojos fulminantes, y Tsuna estaba aterrado, pues sollozaba en su interior como todo cobarde que se respete, pero Natsu estaba fresco como una lechuga, parado altivamente y con ese andar elegante que le hacía quedar totalmente embobado._

_Susurros se escuchaban a cada paso de la pareja conformada por Xanxus di Vongola y Natsu el Yonkou. La envidia, la avaricia, la admiración y el odio eran los sentimientos predominantes._

_Y fue entonces que las palabras "Alcohol" y "Reunión" hicieron que Xanxus abandonara al Joven Sawada a merced de esos buitres._

_-…Baka-sama…-Refunfuño por lo bajo Tsuna en su idioma natal parado en una esquina viendo como varios jovencitos se peleaban para ir a hablar con él y unas cuantas señoritas reían tontamente señalándolo._

_-Ara…pero mira nada mas quien está aquí –La voz de un hombre a sus espaldas hizo que Tsuna volteara y se helara, ondulados cabellos pelirrojos, barba de tres días una aburrida expresión en el rostro con los ojos brillando maliciosos._

_- Zakuro –murmuro Tsuna con tono de sorpresa, y algo de miedo, todo a su alrededor paro por un segundo._

_-Te he buscado por tanto tiempo, pero…nunca estabas..Dime Natsu ¿porque no vuelves conmigo?- el joven tembló cuando la mano de Zakuro se acerco a su rostro y cerró los ojos, recordando todas las veces que su cuerpo fue poseído por ese hombre, de todas las formas posibles. Lo odiaba._

_-__**Mi scussi Signore Zakuro***__, pero vine acompañado por el Señor Di Vongola, por lo que no podre responder afirmativamente a su propuesta – se excuso Natsu con toda la elegancia posible y dando la vuelta para comenzar a retirarse, en su interior Tsuna se tiraba de los pelos mientras aullaba escandalosamente sobre su mala suerte._

_-¡No puedes dejarme! –grito Zakuro atrayendo la atención de la gente y abalanzándose hacia Natsu, que actuó por instinto y le hizo una llave de judo que lo estampo contra el suelo._

_Tanto hombre como mujeres se quedaron de piedra cuando el menudo, y de apariencia ridículamente débil, hombre logro que Zakuro quedara con la cabeza pegada al suelo._

_-Tu…pequeña puta… ¿Cómo te atreves? – bramo enfurecido Zakuro mientras sacaba un arma, Tsuna entro en pánico al igual que todos los demás en la habitación, así que cerró los ojos esperando simplemente su muerte._

_-Basura… no estarás pensando en atacar lo que es mío ¿verdad? –Tsuna abrió los ojos al escuchar el susurro malicioso de Xanxus, y efectivamente, allí estaba él con su aura homicida y con su fiel pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Zakuro- __**Scompare Schiuma*. **__–gruño antes de alejarse de él y apoderarse de Tsuna._

_Tsuna estaba shockeado, no podía creerlo, ¿el todo poderoso Xanxus lo había defendido? A partir de ese momento el joven Sawada lo vio bajo una luz diferente, al igual que Xanxus, pues ver a una mini-escoria sexy cargarse a una escoria doblemente mayor a él en menos de un minuto atrae._

_**End Fash Back**_

Tsuna no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, después de ese momento su relación pasó de ser "solo sexo" a "charlas y sexo". Pero eso acabaría hoy, pues era el ultimo día, Tsuna estaba aliviado y entristecido al mismo tiempo, aliviado porque Reborn no lo asesinaría por no cumplir con su orden, y entristecido por tener que separarse del Señor Xanxus, por el que tenía un fuerte sentimiento que no sabía identificar, era como el cariño que sentía por sus amigos y familia, pero de alguna manera era diferente al mismo tiempo. Ese extraño sentimiento le aterraba y le hacía desear estar todo el tiempo pegado a ese hombre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el tono reservado para Fuuta comenzó a sonar con insistencia, velozmente atendió con rostro aprensivo.

-_**Tsuna-nii, mamma está sangrando y no despierta- **_a demás de los sollozos del niño podía escuchar el agudo llanto de sus hermanos y los enfurecidos gritos de Iemitsu.

-Voy enseguida Fuuta, esconde a tus hermanos en mi habitación, todo estará bien…salvare a Mamma- tranquilizo Tsuna poniéndose de pie rápidamente y trastabillando, estaba terriblemente asustado pero tenía que encararlo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente corrió hacia la salida, importándole muy poco sus fachas, casi arrollando a Lussuria que estaba entrando.

-¡Natsu! ¿¡Querido, que haces!? ¿¡A dónde vas vestido de esa manera!? – grito el pobre hombre de la cresta verde al ver correr a su muñeca, (Las principales razones de las visitas de Lussuria eran para vestir a Tsuna) vestido con una bata blanca de seda china, una camisilla naranja y pantalones de seda negros.

-¡Dile a Xanxus que lo siento!... ¡Mis hermanos están en peligro! –grito en respuesta antes de parar un Taxi, señalar la casa, subir y que el auto por poco y no se vaya volando a vete a saber dónde.

-¡Ay de mi!... Me van a matar –sollozo al agacharse y recoger la infame mascara de Xanxus, tanto él como Reborn estarían furiosos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ira, esa era la única palabra que podía describir el estado de Xanxus, ¿Cómo se atrevía a abandonarlo? No solo incumplía el contrato, sino que humillaba su orgullo de hombre, aunque si adorable conciencia insistía en que su enfado era por otra cosa.

-Localízalo ahora –bramo con un poderoso gruñido a Lussuria que asintió repetidas veces antes de correr a buscar al rastreador.

Besta daba considerables vueltas mientras gruñía y erizaba su pelaje, estaba nervioso.

-Dile a la Basura de Luss que lo envié a mi auto – ordeno con tono imponente mientras salía de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Xanxus Di Vongola iría de caza, se aseguraría de cogerlo con la fuerza suficiente para que nunca más vuelva a pensar en la posibilidad de escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna salió corriendo del Taxi y entro a su casa abriendo la puerta de una patada, la escena lo congelo, su querida madre, desnuda debajo de un charco de sangre y a sus preciosos hermanos llorando mientras Fuuta los protegía recibiendo los golpes de Iemitsu.

-¡Déjalo! –grito enfurecida mente enterrando su puño en el rostro contrario e irguiéndose protectoramente sobre sus hermanos menores.

El rubio hombre se irguió en toda su estatura, con sus enfurecidos ojos fijados en su hijo mayor, y fue cuando su mirada cambio drásticamente, cuando la lujuria se apodero de él, Tsuna supo que ya no podría escapar.

-…cuando diga "ya" tienen que correr fuera de casa y pedir ayuda… ¿Oyeron? –susurro Tsuna sin mirarlos y luego inspiro profundamente antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran a un tono naranja, nada similar a su color chocolate brillante habitual- ¡YA! –grito lanzándose hacia su sorprendido padre y estampándole un beso de película.

El hombre no reacciono a tiempo y los niños huyeron, pero eso no era importante, puesto que su objeto de deseo estaba allí, ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata.

Tsuna se trago las lágrimas cuando sus ropas fueron despojadas y cerró los ojos, estaba acostumbrado a eso, era un prostituto después de todo, aunque se empeñen en otorgarle un nombre más bonito.

Entonces un rostro se le vino a la mente, el rostro de un tosco y malhumorado hombre, bebedor, con tendencias violentas, libidinoso, pero aun así en el fondo, muy en el fondo, de su corazón un hombre justo y amable a su propia manera.

También pensó en Reborn que había sido como su padre, porque a pesar de todo, le dio una oportunidad y lo cuido.

-…_**gomen nasai*-**_ murmuro utilizando el idioma natal de su querida madre, que yacía en el suelo, posiblemente muerta, cerró los ojos dejando las lagrimas caer ante la primera estocada, lo lamentaba por Fuuta, I-Pin y Lambo, se lamentaba no poder darles la vida que merecían, se lamentaba por arrastrar a sus amigos a su mierda de vida, y por sobre todo, se lamentaba por haber sido demasiado cobarde como para huir y dejarlo todo atrás, no estaba orgulloso de sus decisiones, pero no se arrepentía de ellas, porque de esa manera pudo conocer a personas maravillosas-. Xanxus…-murmuro llorando sintiendo como era embestido por su propio padre.

Y fue cuando una figura apareció por el umbral de la puerta, su mirada miel se enfrento a una encolerizada mirada carmesí y sonrió suavemente ante su alucinación.

-….-ni siquiera el mismo no pudo entender lo que dijo pues la inconsciencia lo reclamo, lo último que pudo escuchar fue un poderoso y enfurecido grito que hizo temblar su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había llegado a un barrio bastante pobre, donde los transeúntes miraban embobados a su precioso Lamborginni, su GPS apuntaba a una casa color crema bastante pequeña pero bien cuidada, la puerta estaba abierta.

Pero cuando bajo un trió de mocosos salieron gritando y llorando de la casa. El mayor capto su presencia y se lanzo hacia sus pies.

-Se lo suplico ¡salve a mi hermano! POR FAVOR –lloro el niño y por un momento se recordó de cuando él era un pequeño niño que lloraba por comida cuando su madre lo dejaba para ir a prostituirse, pero esos días terminaron cuando su padre lo encontró.

Haciendo al niño a un lado fue velozmente al interior de la casa y la escena lo encolerizo aun más.

- …Xanxus…- la suave vos del muchacho, hizo vibrar su frio corazón de piedra, porque aun sin la máscara podía fácilmente reconocer a su obsesión, ese muchachito era Natsu, y esa revelación lo abrumo. Entonces Natsu dijo dos palabras más y cerró los ojos, fue entonces cuando reacciono.

Con un salvaje grito de guerra se lanzo hacia el hombre que estaba encima de su precioso niño y de un puñetazo lo lanzo al suelo forzándolo a salir del interior de Natsu.

-¿Quién rayos eres? –grito el rubio hombre levantándose del suelo con ira.

-..Te matare por tocar lo que es mío – la ira de Xanxus era palpable, y el ambiente que se respiraba era sofocante, por unos segundos Iemitsu juro ver como las cicatrices del hombre se ampliaban para cubrir su rostro y fue entonces cuando unas balas se incrustaron en su cuerpo, primero en la pierna derecha, luego en el brazo izquierdo, seguidamente en el pene, la cadera, el abdomen, los hombros, el cuello, en la mandíbula, todo eso en apenas unos minutos.

Iemitsu agonizaba en el suelo sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba y sintió el terror puro cuando el intimidante hombre de ojos rojos se acerco a susurrarle algo.

-…púdrete en el infierno pedazo de escoria – bramo con ferocidad antes de dispararle en la sien matándolo en un instante.

Xanxus se deshizo de su abrigo y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de Natsu segundos antes de que un agitado Lussuria entrara en la casa al oír los disparos.

-¡Madre Santa! –grito el de la cresta antes de correr hacia Tsuna y luego gritar aun mas fuerte al ver el cuerpo de Iemitsu, pero cuando su mirada capto el forzado respirar y ligero movimiento de la mujer que yacía como una pálida muñeca ensangrentada corrió a checar su pulso.

-…m-mi…hijo…-susurro débilmente la castaña con sus lagrimas confundiéndose con la sangre, Lussuria intentaba tranquilizarla mientras los paramédicos entraban y trataban de estabilizarla.

Pero Xanxus ya salía con su preciada carga asegurada en sus brazos, su sombría mirada se encontró con la de Reborn que había aparecido por allí.

-…Me encargare del resto – informo el Arcobaleno con los tres niños a su lado, firmemente sujetados-. Su nombre real es Sawada Tsunayoshi – informo antes de dar la vuelta y hablar con una agitada castaña que acababa de llegar.

-…es mío… y no te lo entregare – respondió el Vongola de forma petulante antes de meterse en su auto y manejar a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital.

Mientras conducía pensó en lo que el muchacho le susurro y sorprendentemente no le desagrado, al fijar su mirada en el durmiente muchacho pensó vagamente que no le importaría tenerlo en su casa todos los días, pero pensaría en eso después.

Al llegar al hospital y exigir el mejor trato que se le podía otorgar fue a sentarse en una esquina sintiendo el corazón apresumbrado, Squalo y Hibari hicieron su aparición y le interrogaron sobre lo ocurrido.

Fueron cuatro horas para que Shamal se dignara a salir del quirófano, su sombría mirada los alerto de malas noticias.

El Arcobaleno, los mocosos, otras dos basuras de que dijeron ser sus amigos y una chica, también estaban allí, pero fue a Xanxus quien le comunico su estado.

-tiene el ano desgarrado, varios hematomas y una costilla rota…-parecía que quería decir algo mas pero dudaba.

-..Suéltalo basura…-gruño de mal humor el señor Vongola.

-…es un doncel, y estaba embarazado, tenía una semana y media…lo siento Xanxus, pero no pude salvarlo. – La bomba había sido soltada.

Xanxus escucho varios gritos y maldiciones tras él, pero no pudo reaccionar, ¿iba a ser padre? Natsu le habría dado un hijo…

La impotencia lo abrumo por primera vez en muchos años y salió del hospital llevando nada más que un encendedor y un cigarrillo, sin mirar atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me sentí realmente mal y muy triste al escribir este capitulo QAQ, también me siento mal por no actulizar, i'm sorry :c

Pero mi vida esta siendo succionada QAQ ..espero que no me maten y el próximo capitulo será el ultimo ojojojojojo

Aclaraciones:

_**Mi scussi Signore Zakuro***_Disculpeme Señor Zakuro

_**Scompare Schiuma* **_desaparece escoria, según traductor.

_**Gomen nasai* **_se que lo saben ewe…lo seeeee por eso no lo dire .u.

Bien eso es todo por hoy…tratare de actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada ewe

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: KHR le pertenece exclusivamente a Amano Akira-Sama porque de otra forma se violarían todos entre si mientras las chicas graban.

Sinopsis: Xanxus Di Vongola es el hombre mas influyente en toda Italia, empresario y mafioso, guapo y rico, el amante de todos desearían tener. Tsunayoshi Sawada es un joven cuyo oscuro pasado lo obliga a vender su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se conozcan por obra del destino?

Advertencias:

-Lemon(relacion sexual explicita).

-Violacion(todos sabemos que es ewe).

-Yaoi (relacion chico-chico).

-AU (universo alterno).

-Muerte de un Personaje.

- y la peor de todas…mi mente mostrando cuan loca y morbosa puede ser, en publico(?.

-Orgias, parafilias (ni pinshi idea de que es pero quería ponerlo)

-tambien creo que es algo Occ, no se

-masoquismo, etc etc..

Regalo para 19'Mika-chan'91

.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Amor?

Tsuna tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana, desde que le habían dado la noticia de que su madre había muerto, al igual que su hijo y que Xanxus había desaparecido, se había derrumbado completamente, había llorado una noche entera hasta que amaneció y simplemente las lagrimas dejaron de aparecer.

Y el joven se había convertido en un cadáver viviente, no quedaba nada de fuego en su mirada caramelo, su dorada piel se había emblanquecido de forma fantasmal, sus rosadas mejillas estaban hundidas, sus labios resecos y las ojeras marcaban sus ojos que se habían oscurecido a un marrón oscuro, casi negro.

Tsuna no hablaba, no comía, no se movía, apenas dormía unas dos o tres horas semanales, solo miraba fijamente por la ventana sin reaccionar a nada. Las enfermeras habían recurrido a la intravenosa para poder mantenerlo nutrido.

Esa imagen estaba matando a sus amigos y especialmente a sus hermanos, Fuuta trataba de parecer fuerte por I-Pin y Lambo que lloraban todo el tiempo suplicando por su hermano mayor y su madre, pero no podía, era demasiado para él, en esos momentos comprendió un poco mejor a su hermano, que se había sacrificado tanto por ellos y lo admiro aun mas por su fortaleza, y exactamente por eso no soportaba verlo en ese estado.

Haru, que se estaba haciendo cargo de los niños, solía irse al hospital a hablarle por horas, al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto, intentando hacer que reaccionara de alguna manera.

Incluso Reborn solía pasar al menos una vez a la semana, pero él no hablaba, simplemente se quedaba parado en una esquina por horas, en silencio, hasta que alguien venia y simplemente desaparecía.

Tsuna sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que tenía una familia que mantener, que debía de enterrar a su madre (que permanecía congelada en algún lugar de la morgue), que debía limpiar la casa, tenía que trabajar e ir al colegio.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía levantarse y comenzar de nuevo, no podía, realmente _**no podía.**_

Al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, no noto a una persona ingresar a su habitación del hospital, hasta que esa persona hablo.

-Dos meses en el hospital y te ves como si estuvieras aquí desde hace años –esa gruñona y ronca voz, Tsuna la reconocería en todas partes, lentamente giro la cabeza como si temiera que fuese un sueño, pero no lo era, era real, allí, parado tan arrogantemente como siempre se encontraba Xanxus Di Vongola.

Y las lagrimas que creyó secas volvieron a caer con abundancia cegándolo momentáneamente, su tembloroso cuerpo sollozaba con ímpetu y gemidos dolorosos, como si el hecho de que el estuviese allí confirmara todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tsuna sintió unos torpes brazos envolverle delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo, eso le causo gracia ya que era tan fuera del carácter del tosco empresario.

-…debí haberte protegido mejor de esas basuras – murmuro el hombre, sintiéndose culpable por abandonarlo en ese estado tan delicado, pero tenía que solucionar algunas cosas antes de definitivamente atarlo a su lado.

Tsuna sintió a esa grande mano acariciar su vientre y sollozo con más fuerza aferrándose al hombre que amaba, porque si, una charla con Lussuria basto para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-….- el hombre moreno permaneció en silencio, solamente abrazando su frágil figura, permitiéndole descargas sus penas.

-…Tsunayoshi – el joven castaño se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir por primera vez de esos labios-…cásate conmigo – la propuesta tan…ah, ni siquiera sabia como decirlo, lo impresiono de tal manera que dejo de llorar.

El hombre ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de esperar una respuesta antes de deslizar un carísimo anillo de oro blanco con una gema dorada en el centro.

-..Es un granate – murmuro el hombre con la cabeza volteada a un lado, y por primera vez en esos dos meses de agonía, Tsunayoshi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato, tranquilos, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para comenzar de nuevo.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Reborn, apoyándose contra la pared y con la mirada perdida, tan pronto la habitación hizo silencio el hombre se marcho.

El ya no era necesario en la vida de su joven Pupilo, sentía tristeza por perder al Yonkou que más amaba, pero sentía aun más tristeza al saber que la cantidad de dinero que el joven muchacho atraía se perdería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo había pasado con lentitud, tan pronto Tsuna salió del hospital recibió el emotivo recibimiento de sus hermanos, que ya vivían en la mansión Vongola y contra todo pronóstico parecían llevarse de maravilla con los habitantes del lugar.

Dos entierros se llevaron a cabo en el panteón Vongola, el de Nana Sawada y el de Natsume Vongola, ambas habían sido enterradas una al lado de otra, Tsuna alego que su madre podría cuidar mejor de su bebe de esa manera, Xanxus solo asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada un solo segundo de la hija que nunca pudo verlo.

Los meses se pasaron, y todo comenzó su ritmo normal, Tsuna termino el colegio se graduó finalmente con sus amigos. Los cuales fueron un apoyo vital para él, ya que siempre se encontraban a su alrededor, pese a la molestia de su prometido.

Los tres hermanos menores habían superado con facilidad el trauma de perder a su madre, debido a que casi no habían convivido en ella estando lucida, cosa que entristecía a Tsuna pero no podía culparlos.

Tsuna finalmente había pagado todas sus deudas con ayuda de Xanxus, quien había ignorado totalmente la negación del más joven.

Exactamente un año después de esa tragedia, ambos hombres se habían unido en matrimonio (con Reborn haciendo de padre de la novia para sorpresa de todos) y al cumplir tres años de matrimonio recibieron la sorpresa de que un Vongola venia en camino.

Esos meses fueron una tortura para ambos padres, que estaban aterrados que poder perder un hijo de nuevo, por lo que durante esos nueve meses, Tsuna estuvo custodiado por guardias incluso cuando dormía mientras Xanxus se encontraba fuera por motivos de trabajo.

Finalmente el día había llegado y Fantino Kiseki Vongola Sawada había nacido sano y fuerte, para alivio de toda la familia.

La nueva familia había ido a casa con el corazón rebosante de orgullo, siendo recibidos con cariño y felicidad por sus amigos y hermanos.

En esos momentos Tsuna estaba parado delante de la cuna de su hijo, con un biberón vacio en la mano y una dulce mirada, sintió un par de brazos rodearlo y estrecharlo.

-¿en qué piensas? – murmuro roncamente Xanxus, claramente adormilado.

-..En lo maravillosa que es mi vida –respondió el joven castaño apoyándose en el pecho de su marido. Entonces se le vino a la mente la noche que marco su vida en desgracia y le permitió a su vez tener esta maravillosa vida – nee..Xanxus, ¿recuerdas que es lo que dije antes de desmayarme en ese día? –pregunto con curiosidad mirando fijamente los rojos ojos de su amado.

-Si lo recuerdo, eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de todo – sonrió el hombre de las cicatrices, y ante la insistente mirada de su querido levanto la mirada al techo y respondió- dijiste: "Te amo".

Tsuna se sonrojo ferozmente pero luego sonrió con felicidad y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo le susurro.

-Fan me pidió que le diera un hermanito para su cumpleaños –murmuro confidencialmente con una sonrisa coqueta y se alejo contoneando las caderas provocativamente.

Xanxus quedo parado en el lugar por varios segundo antes de sonreír con arrogancia.

-¿Quién soy yo para negarme al pedido de mi único hijo varón?- y seguidamente se fue a su habitación a hacer…cosas de adultos, como seguidamente respondía a su pequeño mocoso cuando le preguntaba porque había tanto ruido en su habitación por las noches.

Tsuna se sintió realizado luego de que Xanxus cayera dormido, dando una mirada hacia la ventana susurro quedamente:

-….Soy feliz oka-san , por favor, cuida de Natsume – una ráfaga de viento acaricio su rostro, y finalmente después de tanto sufrimiento Tsuna se durmió con una sonrisa abrazándose a su esposo.

The End

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lynne: …snff snff – se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo – fue corto pero realmente me gusto como quedo.

Querida espero realmente que te haya gustado .u. aunque tu cumpleaños fue hace meses QAQ sorry, soy mala terminando las cosas rápido.

Seguramente se extrañaran ante mi elección para los nombres del pequeño Vongola, pero en realidad están justificados de acuerdo a google Fantino significa "niño" y kiseki "milagro" asi que básicamente significa "Niño Milagroso"

Y por si no lo notaron, no pude evitar insinuar un R27 no correspondido aquí plz, eeeeeen fin c:

Gracias por todos sus reviews, followers, favoritos!

Los amo con todo mi kokoro!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
